Returning A Promise
by risainternational
Summary: One year after Pocahontas makes the decision to stay with her people, and John Smith goes back to England.


Returning a Promise

"Hold on to that compass for me. I promise I'll come back for you."

She brushes his cheek with her hand. He turns to kiss her palm.

"I love you."

"I love you." She leans in to kiss him, as her hair falls down around both of them. "Come back to me soon."

"I promise."

It was late winter time. The trees were barren. Delicate white snow was falling as Pocahontas knelt in the powder with the compass in her hand, smoothing it over. He had broken his promise. And also her heart. Not even Nakoma or her father could console her tears and pain. At times she regretted ever meeting John Smith let alone fall in love with him. She was very close to giving up the charade of waiting for him. She felt like a fool.

She had made it a habit of going to the one visible spot where she could once again see the "strange white clouds." The first place she ever saw them, where Grandmother Willow was nearby. But despite her diligence, she saw nothing. Days past, months even, but still no sign of John Smith or a ship. She was beginning to lose hope.

Sometimes she would stay out in the cold and snow for hours on end. Luckily, Nakoma, her best friend, followed her once and was able to bring her back to the village before it was too late. After that, others had to drag her away by force. Nevertheless, she welcomed everything winter had to offer: the chill wind stinging her face, tiny snowflakes burying her body, but especially the cold—it gave her mind a familiar pain to focus on rather than the unforgiving and quite unknown agony of heartbreak.

Then it happened: One day when Pocahontas refused to move, the other villagers forcefully carried her away to her father's tent. And was told she could not leave until she got some rest. Chief Powhatan disliked seeing his own beautiful daughter in this way. She was losing sleep over a man she barely knew; and within a few months, she transformed into a more mysterious person—disappearing early in the day and not returning until late. She became irritable and unreasonable. The Chief had never seen Pocahontas act this way before. He was getting fed up and began thinking about tracking down this John Smith and taking his scalp, so that his mind would be put at ease.

It was early in the morning when a ship arrived. There were warriors posted to keep watch of the borders (ever since the White Men first came). Word was sent to bring the Chief, once they saw and recognized John Smith.

"Chief Powhatan," John Smith bowed. The chief observed he was wearing different and more formal clothes than when they first met. "Where is she? Where is Pocahontas?" He stretched his neck to see if she was behind him, hidden in the forest.

"She is not here. My daughter is sleeping now. She has been waiting for your return day and night. She would not listen to anyone. She is very stubborn. But I worry for her. She is not in good health. We managed to get her to go to sleep a few hours ago. I fear the life in Pocahontas is fading. She is weak. She was losing hope in you. Although she would never admit it, you could see it in her eyes. Such great sorrow."

"Chief Powhatan. I am truly sorry. After completely healing, things seemed a little difficult. I was going to return. But I had to earn some more money and tie up some loose ends. You see, I don't think I'll have a desire to go back to England for a while. And I wanted to take Pocahontas with me on my next adventure, travel the world."

I understand. But know that all my Pocahontas wants is someone whom she can love and trust. Do you love my daughter?" Powhatan's brow arched, his face forming into a suspicious angry scowl.

"Yes. I've never felt more deeply about any one person in my entire life. Pocahontas is who I have been searching for. I love her. I never stopped loving her."

"I am glad. I know she will be happy with you, John Smith."

"Can I see her now?"

"Very well."

"Daughter, wake up. Look who is here."

She had to pry her eyes open from lack of sleep. "John Smith," she cried in disbelief.

"Pocahontas," He said smiling.

"Is that really you?" She sat up, still unbelieving.

He walked over in her confusion, unable to stand it any longer. "Yes, it's me." He knelt beside her bed, taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner. But like I told your father, I had some unfinished business to take care of." He produces a gold ring from his back pocket.

"What is this?" Pocahontas was all curiosity, taking it in her hands for a closer look. John simply smiled, remembering the first unknown object he explained to her—the compass.

"It's a ring, a tradition where I'm from, to give it to the right person when you're ready." He was nervous but made an effort to look directly into her beautiful dark eyes. "I love you Pocahontas. More than all the places I've traveled. More than all the gold in the world. More than anything. And this ring," he took it back from her only to fit it on her finger. "Represents all that we've been through together, all that we will endure together, our love. I ask you, Pocahontas, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "I love you John Smith."

Chief Powhatan gives a traditional Algonquian ceremony as well as his blessing before John Smith and Pocahontas set sail to travel new worlds.


End file.
